Not So Bad After All
by DitaRose
Summary: When Angel runs away from home, she finds her way into the heart of a young tom collins. PRErent HIGHSCHOOL FIC UBER CYOOOTNESS CH.3 UP!
1. My Only Hope

**!Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN RENT! IT'S ALL JONATHON LARSONS! I'm just playing with the characters. This is mostly an AngelCollins Fic! Other characters will not show up until later chapters! Sorry the first chapter is kind of short, I just want to see if people like it before I write to much. Italics are thoughts.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**My Only Hope**

**Angels POV:**

**"Get back here you damn fairy!" screamed my stepfather while my mother **

**cackled in the kitchen. Completely out of breath, I ran up the stairs **

**regretting ever leaving my fathers house. Wasn't it supposed to be the other **

**way around? Accepting mother and not-so-accepting father? I finally step **

**into my room and slam the door shut behind me. The lock clicks loudly as i **

**turn it quickly. My stuff flys everywhere as I push my bureau against my **

**door keeping me in and them out. Now a little bit about how I got into this **

**situation. When my mother was still living in Puerto Rico, she met a guy **

**names Juan Sulivan. They hit it off real fast until he found out she was **

**pregnant. From then on, until I was 10, it was just her and I. She didn't have**

**a problem with me until...until I came out. She made us move, claiming I **

**was just being stupid and that the atmosphere of the city we lived in was **

**getting to me. And now, here I am, in the U.S. I was pretty happy at first **

**because she finally met a guy who respected her and I. Even when I decided **

**to tell him in private that I was gay, he still treated me with complete **

**respect, even more respect than before I told him really. When I asked him **

**why, he said that he respected that I felt comfortable telling him and that it **

**must have taken a lot of guts to be myself in a town like where we were **

**living. I then told him how my mother made us move, and how even though **

**around him, she is understanding and caring and accepting, when he isn't **

**around, she yells, screams, and sometimes even hits me. She overheard our **

**little conversation and that was the end of it. She would have none of that. **

**She kicked him out the next day. _Those were the days chica, those were the _**

**_days._ The one good thing that came out of this brake up was, I still had a **

**father figure who loved me and now that he moved, if I needed to get away **

**from my mother, I could. Why did my mother have to marry a homophobic **

**bear with a bad fashion taste? Now I know why I missed Puerto Rico so **

**much. If I was having problems with my mother or her skanky animal she **

**called a boyfriend, I could just walk out of the house and hide in the depths **

**of the city. Here, I would have to jump, or so it seemed. _This jump better not _**

**_kill me dammit. _I look from my window to me closet as I made my plan. I ran **

**over to my closet quickly and I grabbed my oversized backpack off the door **

**handle. As I heard pounding on the door, I knew I had to be quick. I emptied **

**the contents onto my bed, knowing they were minimal because it wasn't **

**time for school to start yet. Running back to my closet, I grab enough **

**clothes to last me a few days, including some clothes for my natural pastime,**

**drag. My frilly pink skirt with my zebra striped tights, my lime green skirt **

**with my black top and two wigs. My black bobbed one (A/N: the sexy movie **

**wig!), and my curly blonde one (A/N: The 'Flawless' movie wig! yay!). I also **

**grab a box from the hidden top shelf of my closet. I throw it open, revealing **

**a wad of cash and my makeup bag. I throw both into my backpack and put **

**some change into my pocket, I'm going to need it for the bus I know I'm **

**bound to take. I take one last look around my room and grab special **

**notebook, my camera, and my diary. With one final glance around my room, **

**the clock blinks 11:30. I look on my bureau which is still holds the most **

**important thing. A beautiful pink and black frame with glitter and sequence **

**with a picture of my and mi mejor amiga, Mimi. Saying one last final **

**goodbye to my surroundings, I step slip out my bedroom window and into **

**the black abyss of night. It's my only hope.**

**A/N: YAY! I finally got a FanFic up! The next chapter, Angel gets to her fathers house and meets a certain someone (WEE! CAWOLINS!) PLEASE R&R! this is my first fic and I would really appreciate it! **


	2. An Angel Indeed

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN, NEVER HAPPENED! I also do not own any prince songs!

MissB8604 – awe! Thank you so much sweetie! Much love back to you!

JadeHawk – I totally agree with you about the AxC fics! lol...im sorry about the spacing, my computer just automatically does it! I'm so sorry!

Laurel Ducky – I will update more often now, or, whenever i get any spare second! Thanks for the support!

Tutriceange – I know about the whole Angel in pain thing, it hurts me so...but..it had to be done to lead up to how A&C meet! I'm sorry love!

QuixoticLover – I hope I don't disappoint you! Love to you sweetie!

Moonlighttrails – thanks for the compliment, i will try and continue the good endings

Thoughts are in ITALICS!

**Chapter Two: An Angel Indeed...**

_I've got to get to the bus...just get to the bus..._ I screamed at myself. I just needed to get a couple of miles away and I was in too much of a panic to know where I was going. _THERE! _I spotted it! Right down the road was the bus stop. I sat in the little both, shivering. My teeth chattered against one another as I sat and waited for my savior. THE BUS.

After what seemed like hours of me sitting with my own thoughts, battling against going back to stand up for myself, or getting myself to safety...I chose safety. I gathered my bag and I sat in a window seat. While I let my mind wander, a song popped into my head..

_This will be the day _

_That u will hear me say _

_That I will never run away _

_I am here for u _

_Love is meant for two _

_Now tell me what you're gonna do _

_If I gave u diamonds and pearls _

_Would u be a happy boy or a girl _

_If I could I would give u the world _

_But all I can do is just offer u my lov_e

I stopped singing in my head the moment the bus came to a stop. I knew what I had to do. I stepped off the bus calmly, trying not to bring to much attention to myself. Once most of the passengers were out of harms way, I ran like a bat out of hell towards my fathers house.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry my body. I may have been petite, but lets just say, I'm not the athletic type. I ran all the way to the little complex. It was tough enough to get there, but it only got tougher when I realized it was a gated community. You couldn't get in unless you had a pass. At last, I knew I would get in, with or without a pass. Down along the side of the complex was a low wall. The ivy that covered it was sturdy enough to hold my light weight. Even though I knew it would be tough, I was glad that it was gated all the way around, less ways for my mother and stepfather to get in.

I stepped up onto the ivy with ease and i climbed the wall. Once I was over the top, I started to run...again.

I ran up the dark streets. They had very little light from the street lamps surrounding the complex, as there weren't many. I stumbled a little while trying to catch my breath, but I knew I had to continue on. So, on I ran until I collided with something...hard. _DAMNIT! _

I moaned in agony as I fell hard onto the concrete below me with a thud. Within seconds a pair of hands were on my shoulders helping me to my feet.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" asked an unsteady voice.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine..." I say back, just as unsteady. The voice talking to me was deep and refined yet young and street savy.

"You don't look fine," he said, gently touching the bruising on my cheekbone. The bruise was about 3 days old, but still noticable. I flinched. He quickly apologized.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it." I look up into his eyes for the first time. His eyes were dark and deep, but loving. I knew at that moment that I wanted to stare into forever. He was seemingly charasmatic and very handsome. His defined facial features were a big turn on. _Why do I do this to myself? He's probably straight, get it together girl...get it TOGETHER!_

"Good, good. My name is Tom, Tom Collins. You can just call me Collins, all my friends do. Only boring people call me Tom." He laughs for a moment.

"My name is...Angel." I hope I don't sound like I forgot my name..but what to call myself? Angelo? Angel? I think I will choose Angel.

He stares deep into my eyes, as if reading into my mind and soul. He simply says, "An Angel indeed..."


	3. 525 , 600

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN, NEVER HAPPENED.

A/N: I'm sorry to people reading, I know you want other characters, your favorite other bohemians, but I have to establish what is going on with Angels life at the moment and I have to establish the whole relationship of Collins and Angel, even though they don't start dating until school starts...SORRY AGAIN!

another a/n: you meet angels father in this chapter. HE IS NOT HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER! He is the one that the mother kicked out. But because he and angel were so close, she calls him her dad because she never knew her father, got it? Oh yea, her 'dad' is white. so, if that is brought up in other chapters, i just wanted to clarify!

**CHAPTER 3: 525 , 600**

Collins stared intently at me. We hadn't stopped looking at each other since Collins had complimented me.

"Thank you? Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked whimsically. I knew he had complimented me, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yeah, I did," Collins said. He was very confident. Voice never wavering. He had meant it as a compliment and he _wanted_ her to know it.

I now noticed how Collins stared at me when we talked. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, but it was almost like...he couldn't look away, even if he wanted too. I didn't realize realize I was smiling until I saw him acquire the same grin. Goofy.

"Where are you headed? Or should I assume you were just...running through a sleeping neighborhood 'cause it's _SO _the hippest place in town?" He smirked at me. _God, that is so hot. STOP! HE IS JUST ASKING YOU A QUESTION! Chill out girl!_

"My fathers house. He lives somewhere around here. I'm not sure where. I just know the house number." I smiled weakly at him, realizing I had no idea where I was going.

"If you would be so kind as to let me escort you, I can find your fathers house. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker."

I laughed. "Ok, his house number is...525...do you know where that is?" _I really hope he does...I wouldn't mind walking with him in the middle of the night...under the stars..._

"Yea. My house isn't far." And with that, he led me towards my new home. We walked in silence for the first block. I hated awkward silences. We would glance over at each other every few seconds and I would blush if he caught me looking, he would just smirk. Smart ass._..I like that._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we reached my fathers house. I recognized the outside immediately. I had helped paint when my mother and him first split up. I stopped dead in my tracks and Collins kept walking. After a few feet, he realized I wasn't behind him anymore. He turned to look at me. He noticed the big smile on my face.

"Something funny?" He seemed confused. I finally looked at him.

"I'm home." With the finality in my words, I ran back up to him, not realizing I had linked our arms together. Collins didn't seem fazed in the least. He just held on a little tighter. That shot me out of my dream world. _Perfect house, perfect boyfri...STOP..._

I grabbed my arm away quickly. "I. Am. So. So. So. Sorry!" I managed to squeak out. As I looked at the patch of street in front of me, he touches my arm slightly. When I don't back away or stop him, him reaches for my hand instead.

"It's ok. I really don't mind...mumbles" I didn't quite hear the last part of that.

"What did you say sweetie, I didn't hear you.." my voice was still a little unsteady, but I tried to sound stronger.

"I...I...I said...'It's ok, I really don't mind...my Angel.'" He blushed. _Wow...he just called me my Angel. This is getting to be a pretty good night for me...I think I'm gonna like it here. _

I smile reassuringly at him. He blushes more and smiles back. We interlock fingers simultaneously. _He doesn't know anything about me...why are we doing this?_ I don't care what my mind is saying...I like this. Being close. I like it a lot.

He walks me up to my front door. We are still holding hands. I know I have to let go sooner or later. He offers me a hug, and I think he is just as sad to go. I watch him as he finally walks down the street. Now is the moment of truth.

I search for the key that is located in a fake rock in the front yard. _How tacky Dad, but I can't complain, now can I?_

I find the key and open the door slowly. To my surprise, the kitchen light is on in the back of the house. I walk slowly back there to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of tea.

"I thought I heard some noise outside."

I smile, grateful for him. I know I am. He stands up and opens his arms for an embrace. I quickly take advantage and cry into his shoulder. Over tea for the next few hours, I tell him all about moms abusiveness and how I couldn't take it anymore. He told me I could stay forever if I wanted too. He was so understanding. He even referred to me as a girl when I confessed my drag addiction to him. He smiled at me and wiped my tears when I was done.

"Don't worry, I'm here. You'll always be a Daddy's Girl, huh?" He smiled at me when I looked completely grateful. He showed me to a spare room that he had kept just for me. He must have known more about how my mother acted then I thought.

As I slipped into bed, he walked to the door and went to turn out the light. He flicked the switch.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said.

"Goodnight Daddy." He went to shut the door quietly, but I stopped him, "Hey dad!"

"Yea?"

"How did you know it was me out there? That I was here."

"I saw you...from the window...with Collins."

"You know Collins?" I was really surprised.

"Yea, he helps out around the neighborhood. He's a good kid. And I can tell he really likes you..."

"He said he knew where we lived. That would explain. Does he live close?"

"Yea hun, he does."

"Where?" _Just give me an address, I will go there day or night...I just want to know._

My dad smiled, "He lives on Santa Fe ave, not far, a few blocks. House number...600 I think."


	4. You're Beautiful

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN, NEVER HAPPENED.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry, i was sick the past couple of weeks and couldn't update. I love you all! I hope you enjoy. I hope this chapter isn't confusing because it takes place about a week and a half after the end of the last chapter, so, this is the first day of school.

**CHAPTER 4:You're Beautiful**

Angels POV:

I awoke with a start. It was the first day of school already and could just smell the breakfast downstairs. It was still a couple of hours before I had to go to school, but what can I say, I get up early. I walked down the stairs and could practically taste everything on the table. In the center laid a big plate of golden brown pancakes and some dark and rich syrup in a jar. Next to that sat a bowl of assorted fruit from the ruby red strawberries to the banana pieces to the blackberries to the lumpy and deep purple cranberries. In front of my seat was a heaping hot plate of scrambled eggs that had steam rising ever so slightly off of the top. And next to that was the plate of bacon, just overcooked enough to be deliciously crunchy, just the way I like it. _I'm home..._

My father worked like a busy bee around the table trying to set up a dish for me.

"No need for the formalities papa." I giggle at his face when he turns around. A mix of shock and joy. _He really loves me, I've never seen someone so happy when I walk down the stairs in the morning. _

I head over to him and give him a kiss on each cheek.

"Thanks Papi."  
"You're welcome."

I love when my dad refers to me as a female. He has been so nice about everything. He has been really supportive and it makes me feel better about being...me. Though, I must admit he did seem a little shocked when I came down the steps a few minutes ago with a pink mini-robe on and fuzzy blue slippers. Any way to a TRUE girls heart is fuzzy blue slippers. Or a pedicure, might I add. When I got here, I called my Mimi-chica and we went to get pedicures yesterday. I haven't gone out in 'full out drag', you know, no wigs or skirts yet, I can wait a little bit. But I did go out in girls capris, a pink tank top with the abbreviation '2QT2BSTR8' on it. (A/N: from the book keeping you a secret) and black wedge sandals.

After we eat for a few minutes and we talk about how are days were yesterday and I told him all about my Mimi, I zoned out and started to feel uneasy. Today is the first day of school. O-M-G!

_I wonder if I will see that boy...Collins..._

"You're thinking about Collins aren't you.."

"How...I...Oh lord." _Does he know everything?_

"I'm your father, I know everything." He says this without even looking up from his plate.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You are free to be yourself here. Don't apologize."

"Thanks. I haven't even seen him around since he walked me here. He probably was just-"

"No, he was not just being nice. I've told you before. He likes you!"

"How would you know! It's not like you asked him!" _I would die! Oh God, I would.._

_"_Ok...but I still say he likes you. Wait till you get to school! See what happens then. And don't worry yourself over it."

"Thanks Dad."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Shit! _My alarm went off. Time to start getting ready. I tell my dad and then run up the stairs.

I stare at my enemies before me...the clothes in my closet. I don't have many because I still haven't gotten all my stuff from my mom's house. I refuse to wear anything girly. I don't want to get beat up on my first day. Finally I pick out my outfit. Blue jeans and a black sweater. It was a little chilly today and the sun was no where to be seen. He put a tight black tank top underneath just in case it got warm, but he hoped he didn't have to take off this damn sweater.

After 30 minutes of primping and propping I'm finally in the car and ready to leave. I let my dad drive me even though he said i could drive because I'm still feeling a little uneasy. 

"Have a good day sweetie. You know my number. I'm just a phone call away. If it gets to bad, fake sick and go to the nurse." I laugh at my fathers immaturity.

"Thanks Dad."

I turn to look out the window as I'm getting out of the car. _Holy shit...Oh my God.  
_Enter Tom Collins. I watch him as he walks towards my dad's car. My Dad rolls down the window as he approaches and I give him a death glare. 

"Hello Sir Collins!" says my dad with a mock British accent.

"Sup Pops. I see you got Angel to school ok."

"Like I wouldn't." They share a laugh and I just keep my eyes on the window. I turn quickly as I realize the door is being opened.

"May I?" Collins holds out a hand to me, and shakily, I take it. He helps me out of the car. My father yells a quick goodbye and I swear I hear the word 'love birds' in there, but I ignore it. I look down at the ground and I shift uncomfortably. Collins just takes in a deep breath.

"Sorry I didn't get dressed up." He says, gesturing to my fitted jeans and tight sweater.

"Oh, these clothes, I just don't have many...They're still at my moms...is it to dressy? I knew I shouldn't have...worn these clothes...I just-" I get cut off as i feel his hand on my chin. He forces me to look at him. He smiles that amazing smile.

"No, You're Beautiful..."

A/N: Ok! So, I got another chapter out and I will be updating sometime this week again so, don't fret. No long waiting like last time. I hope you like it and I hope i get A LOT of reviews. Because they mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading. SNEAK PEAK! Next chapter takes place a few weeks later and Angel's dad and Angel decide to go get all of Angels stuff from her moms house. Angel invites collins because she doesnt want to be alone. If her dad is talking with the mom and stepdad, she wants someone to be with her. So, I want you to PM me with what you think if going to happen between Angel/Collins, Collins/AngelMom/Stepdad or Angel/Mom/Stepdad. Anyone who is right gets chocolate and me!


End file.
